kingdom Blood
by kanaru01
Summary: There’s this loner kid named Sora, nobody knows anything about him, do they really want to? He has girls drooling over him, boys wanting to be him, Hell he even turns them gay! Sora really doesn’t want people to know about him until he meets kairi.


**Prologue: **

There's this loner kid named Sora, nobody knows anything about him, do they really want to? He has girls drooling over him, boys wanting to be him, Hell he even turns them gay! Sora really doesn't want people to know about him until he meets kairi.

**Chapter 1**: **The meeting**

"Hey Kairi come on or I'm leaving you here!", said a girl with short brown hair. "Coming!" , Kairi yelled putting shoes on, then running down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late, My laces were being rude today" , kairi said giggling. "Wow Kairi, You get weirder everyday!" , the other girl said. "I know Selphie, buts that's just me!" , Kairi said smiling.

The walk to school was just like any other boring walk. When they arrived at school it was still early so they walked to the back of the school were people were smoking, making out, our playing cards, and if you didn't do it last night homework.

"Hey did you hear that there's this really good looking guy coming to our school?" , Selphie asked. "No really?!" , Kairi asked with sarcasm. "Yes and he's our age to! Isn't that awesome?!" , Selphie cried jumping up and down. "Yeah, I guess" , Kairi says shrugging. "Aw, come on Kairi what's up with you? A really good looking guy is coming to our school and your not interested?" , Selphie asked annoyed. "Selphie, I don't need a guy in my life right now, and besides don't you like that silver haired guy?" , Kairi asked. "Kairi!! Don't talk about that in public!" , Selphie hissed. "What was his name? Ri…Riku! That's it!" , kairi taunted. "Haha very funny kairi now back to the subject of the new guy." , Selphie said trying to change the conversation. "I just said I'm not interested" , Kairi said trying to make her point obvious. "That's what you say now, but you might change your mind after you see him: , Selphie said pointing at her. "Don't count on it" , Kairi said smiling. "I have to go, bye!" , Selphie running to the library.

Kairi stood there in silence watching people smoke and walk around. Suddenly she saw a tall guy with spiky brown hair, that she had never seen before. Her breathe caught in her throat. She had never seen a man with such handsome features in her entire life! He had spiky brown hair, tan skin, and ocean blue eyes that made him look like a god. Kairi wondered if this was the guy Selphie was talking about. All of the sudden he looked up and caught kairi staring at him. She turned around away blushing. In less then a second he was in front of her.

"Hi", he said smiling. Kairi didn't hear him because she was off in her own little world. "hello" , he said again trying to get her attention. When he didn't get a reply he put his fingers on her chin and lifted her face toward his. "I said hi" , he was getting tired of saying that word. "Umm…..hi" , Kairi said turning red like a tomato, when she went to turn her head he turned her back toward him again. "Oh no you don't " , he thought.

"What's your name?" , he asked looking right into her eyes. " Kairi" , she said like if she had to obey him. It was like he had kairi under some kind of a spell. She couldn't look away from his eyes, nor move her body. It was like this guy was staring right into her soul. Kairi wondered if this guy had some kind of control over her mind and body. All of the sudden the guy smiled showing his sharp white teeth. Kari gulped thinking that he could probably hurt her with those.

"Wow you have some really sharp teeth there. Do you file them to look like that?", Kairi asked shaking. "Thanks and they were likethat when I was born" , he said grinning. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've told you my name and you haven't told me yours"** , **kairi said. "Mine? Oh its Sora" , he said. "I've never heard of a name like that" , kairi said thinking if she new anybody with that name. "I'm new around here, and I've never heard of the name Kairi before either" , he said liking the way her name rolled off his tongue. "So this is the new guy Selphie was talking about" , kairi thought.

When they heard a crash behind them they both turned around to see what the noise was. It turned out to be 2 boys fighting. Kairi then realized that sora hand was still on her chin. "Hey Sora can you let go of my chin now?" , kairi asked. "Sure" , he said letting her go. As soon as he let go kairi took a deep breathe and sighed. "Thank you" , kairi said looking up at him. "No problem" , Sora said putting his arm above her head on the wall behind her.

Kairi's body was almost red all over. Then Sora started leaning his head closer to kairi's. When Sora's lips were an inch away from Kairi's the first bell ringed. "Thank God!!" , kairi thought. "Damn" , Sora thought." I got to go to first period Sora" , Kair said squeezing her self away from Sora's body. "Bye" , Sora said disappointed. "See you latet" , kairi yelled waving at him. " Oh we wil meet again Kairi" , Sora said in a matter-of-fact voice. Then when he was sure Kairi and everyone else was out of sight he disappeared in a split second**.**


End file.
